No Way Out
by Westcoast Witchdoctor
Summary: After the events of Tekken 6 Jin is in a coma at military base that's when Nina calls in a favor of a old friend. (this is my first fan fic and a few OC's will be included in this story)
1. Chapter 1 Blood Money

**Hey everybody this is my first fan fic so please be gentle also I do not own Tekken it belongs to Namco Bandai~ Westcoast Witchdoctor **

No Way Out

A Tekken fan fiction

Chapter 1 Blood Money

Sitting in a dark apartment in Washington DC, waiting patiently was 38 year old Dominic Rivera standing in at 6'6 and 310 lbs of pure muscle; a master of fighting, killing, and interrogation this assassin had just gotten a contract on a pimp by the name of Johnny Sang. He got the contract for five hundred-thousand dollars (very cheap for him, business had been slow for a few months) so he figured he'd do this job in order as show of faith to his client so he began thinking about this contract from what was given to him.

_Johnny Sang Age: 32 Reason for termination: Mr. Sang is a well-known pimp running a highly successful escort agency, based on gathered info from client Mr. Sang "recruits" young immigrant girls from Japan cutting off all ties with loved ones, family members etc. Law Enforcement has failed to apprehend him due to various technicalities, client demands action and I intend to bring perfection._

It was then he heard the door being open cocking the hammer of his 38. Colt Revolver, it was then the door opened he readied his gun that's when the shocked Sang dropped his keys; Johnny tried to grab his gun from his waistband but before he could do anything ***BANG*** Dominic had unloaded his gun into him all that was left now was to make it look a robbery gone wrong. After 20 minutes of making the apartment look like a wreck he had left it was then he received a blocked call from his disposable cell he was not sure maybe it was his client checking on how the job went but it was an old friend who he met in a job back in '04 "Hello Dominic, It's Nina we need to talk" being surprised and almost amused "what's the deal I just got done finishing a job" it was then Nina Williams had said "would you like another job" curious as to what she wanted "It's a simple rescue mission I'll tell you more if you choose to accept" Santana thought about it for a second "name your price and I'll get back to you" "You need to decide right now Dominic" this was a method he liked to use when getting a new contract "alright, it's ten thousand up front, twenty thousand after you're done" he smiled, he was back in business "so tell me who am I gonna rescue?"

*********well this is the end of the intro chapter 1 will be up next week please leave constructive criticism or positive reviews much respect~WC*********


	2. Chapter 2 Business

**Thanks to anybody who's been reading thank you very much hopefully you'll stick around~ WCW**

Chapter 2 Business

_An hour earlier in a limousine heading to a private airport_

Nina Williams and Eddie Gordo were discussing Nina's plan of hiring her old friend Dominic "are you sure he's good enough for the mission?" asked the Brazilian man to which Nina simply replied "the man is a professional, sure he's not what you would expect of a regular killer but he can get any job done" Eddie still not impressed "how did you meet him? From what you told me he seems like a simple thug who later became some expert killer" Nina smiled "You should know that there is more to people rather from some random stories of an associate who did a few jobs with him but I will say this he's a bit of a mystery" Eddie had raised his eyebrow "what do you mean?" to which she replied "well there's not a lot of information about the guy he just popped out of nowhere after 2000 and I have honestly looked for any assets he has who can give more information about him" now this statement made him uncomfortable "I don't know why you're worrying and besides once it's all said and done we'll kill him if you want, besides we're here and I'll call him right now."

**Well everybody here's chapter 2 just pretty much dialogue heavy for the next few chapters It'll be mostly dialogue but the action will come soon enough and please leave your kind reviews also tell me if some characters out of character for it'll help me become a better writer thanks and I apologize for not updating sooner~ 'Doc**


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

**Thanks Katy for the review also I recognized that mistake in chapter 1 I meant to put Dominic but Santana is a character that will be very important to our anti-hero also hopefully I'll have some more time to write anyway here is chapter 3 ~West**

Chapter 3 the Journey Begins

Dominic arrived at the airport Nina told him to meet her at standing in the hangar she explained all that had happened in the year before the intense battle between G-Corp and The MFG, Azazel, Lars, and Jin trying to rid himself of the Devil gene. He thought Nina was joking before telling him that "this is not a joke Dom", when thinking about this job he knew he wasn't going to do it alone he needed his own team to help him to get the job done he'd bring it up once he talked to her, Dominic opened the large hangar door and lo and behold there was the Irish assassin along with Eddie Gordo "Well, well Rivera nice of you too show up so are you ready to become a rich man?" to which Dominic replied "Since you offered me such a handsome amount of money I figured I might as well listen to what you have to say." Eddie maintained a foul look on his face "What are you looking at punk got something to say?" Eddie simply replied "I don't trust you" then Nina walked in between both men and said "Calm down boys this is business no need for quarrels here, so Dominic are you in or out?" he looked at both of them before replying ecstatically "Hell yes but if this is it I gotta bring in my own people otherwise you're gonna find someone else to do this suicide mission" Nina and Eddie looked at each other and nodded "It's a deal then so who do you want to bring in" only to which Dominic gave a smug grin and said "I have some ideas."

**That's it for chapter 3 more talking but next time we'll be heading to Virgina, Los Angeles, Mexico and you'll get to meet some new friends.~ 'Doc **


	4. Chapter 4 Comrades

**Since I've been gone for awhile I decided, to throw in two chapters in the same day so please review :) P.S. there'll be a lot of language in this chapter **

Chapter 4 Comrades

As the plane was landing into Langley, Virginia Nina had asked Dominic who they were getting first he gave a short answer.

"He's an old CIA friend who I have some history with; he taught me how to use various Interrogation techniques which I use today."

They had gotten out of the plane to which there was a black 1995 Oldsmobile waiting for them; they got in and drove into the countryside.

"What exactly did this friend of your hold in the CIA?" asked Eddie wanting to make sure there were no problems.

"Well he was a frontline operative who dealt mostly in South America and the Middle East, he did a lot of dirt most of it was sabotaging, assassinations, overthrowing warlords all the usual" replied Dominic coolly

Then Dominic grabbed something out of the glove compartment it was a CD.

"Figure might as well have some music for the road, hope you don't object?"

"_I'm a cold heartbreaker__  
__Fit ta burn and I'll rip your heart in two__  
__An I'll leave you lyin' on the bed__  
__I'll be out the door before ya wake__  
__It's nuthin' new ta you__  
__'Cause I think *we've seen that movie too"_

Neither Nina nor Eddie liked the song but they went along anyway they were now heading deep into the countryside.

"Are we there yet?" asked Eddie with a mild boredom. Dominic exited the car before saying;

"Yeah you two stay in here, I'll be back" Dominic gave them a brief smile.

He began walking to a farm that looked like it had seen better days, as Dominic began walking he felt a sudden choke from behind him before jerked his attacker by hitting him with his elbows stunning him and he threw him into a tree and tackling him into a Figure four leg lock just then the attacker had punched him in the face before getting up and giving his hand to Dominic the man stood above before dusting himself off standing roughly at 6'3 with a stubble and dark red hair with shades of grey showing.

"Well, look who it is how's it going Rivera, still a hired killer looking for the next big thing?" said the stranger

"You could say that but how about you; are you still a spy past his glory days Percy?" Dominic gave a laugh "It's more than that, you still do freelance?"

"Yeah why do you ask is it about that job you called me about earlier?" this is when Dominic told him to meet his companions. As they were walking laughing about old days Nina and Eddie were waiting impatiently outside of the Oldsmobile

"So is this your old CIA friend?" asked Nina that's when Percy spoke up and said "Percy Marks, ex-CIA, part time lover, full time killer and all around gentleman and I'm assuming you two are Nina Williams and Eddie Gordo? Spare me the details I know all about your employer's situation."

"I assume Dominic told you already?" Nina gave a brief look at him, "actually no I heard some friends who were talking about some millionaire kid from Japan winding up in the desert in Iran because of some little tournament he held, am I correct?"

"That's the bulk of it mostly, but there's a lot more you don't need to know." Said Eddie before impatiently getting back into the car

"What's up his ass seems like he doesn't like our little operation?" Percy laughed before turning to Dominic and saying "so who in the hell are we picking up next?"

Dominic began speaking "picking up some friends from LA and Tijuana you know who" both men nodded and got into the car.

It was almost morning when they got back to the plane everybody got comfortable and would wait for the next the 13 hours would go by in a breeze it was then Eddie had asked "so what did you guys exactly do together in the Middle East?" Percy looked directly at Eddie "well it was after the cowboy had declared war and Dominic here was an asset back in '96, before being called back in to look for some supposed WMD's which were false, originally it was a simple espionage-recon mission and next thing ya know we're ass deep in a god-damn battle zone barely making it alive and reaching a CIA outpost before some idiot asshole in DC said we were expendable, it's a long story." Dominic was sleeping before tiredly saying "we also destroyed some terrorist cells, can't forget that Perc" Percy taking a swig out of his Flask "right those were some fun times Dom."

_Los Angeles, CA 9:45 a.m._

"Ahhh home sweet home, let's hit up the 'hood." Dominic said in an excited tone

"Seriously we're going to the ghetto to find some help, it's your choice Dominic" Nina said vary cautiously

"Oh don't give me that, besides don't judge a book by its cover you'll like these guys pure straight psychopaths, LA's most hardcore G's plus some these guys are family." As they entered into an old parking garage Dominic walked up to a grey 2004 Lincoln Navigator grabbing the keys from underneath the front left tire.

"You never know right?" everybody entered the SUV now Dominic had pulled out another CD of what was possibly some random mix he made eons ago.

"_I got a full time job of takin suckers out__  
__Breakin em off, yea word, I love revokin clout__  
__Test me, stress me, who could the best be?__  
__The teflon nine go through vests G__  
__But when you're greedy you don't care about life itself__  
__You're chasin extreme wealth__  
__You can't be trusted cause trust ain't in the fuckin game__  
__Scandalous is your fuckin name"_

"Fan of the two Ices' I see" said Percy before clamming up and letting Dominic driving into the heart of South Central, California before entering into an alleyway which lead to a heavy garage and opening it with a control. It was a chop shop everyone got out then was a voice out of an office "Is that you Dominic? I thought yo' brown ass wasn't comin' till twelve" the man that stepped out was in his late 50's with genuine charm and humor and many years of experience he stretched out his hand to the two strangers next to the former spy and hit man "Leroy McCoy, friends and clients call me Elroy; so what you need son?" Dominic gave a reply "Need some power and I mean high power" Leroy gave a nod and said "yeah Vincent told me about yo' little special operation going on and you need the fellas for the job?" Dominic nodded before asking "So did you call everybody? Just to give them notice" Leroy gave a nod then saying "so let me show you the new merchandise before the boys show up" Leroy led them to a door into which lead to a staircase before opening another door before welcoming them into his artillery shop "So what you want? Do you want non-lethal explosive gels, straight outta US Military designs that never been seen but by these two young men" pointing to Dominic and Percy "also I got some infra-red body heat sensing sniper scopes, just to let you know these are prototypes so don't come complaining if these don't work, I got some other shit whether or not you're looking for anti-aircraft or high-powered explosives I'm your man, so what you want?" Dominic said "I'll take ten boxes of the scopes, whatever amount of explosive gels you can give….Oh do you have those small EMP's I came up with"

Leroy cracked a smile "Boy you goin' all out aren't you son?" both men shared a laugh before an employee came in and said "boss there's some men here" the old man told his employee he'd be up in a minute.

**I'm going to make this into a two part chapter I'm sure I made it way to longer but anyway good reading more action in chapter 5 (no spoilers)**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends And Enemies

**Sorry I've been busy so I forgot to post chapter 5 sorry so I'll make this one extra longer :) **

Chapter 5 Friends and Enemies

As the five people walked up from the basement Dominic was instantly greeted by a group of men, that's when Dominic gave a brief introduction to his brethren.

"Alright, let's get the introductions out of the way I'd like you two to meet my cousin from Crenshaw, Marcos Rivera best sharpshooter from the hood, next up is Gritz he's originally from Kansas City and used to hustle back in the day except now breaks jaws and legs; over here is another killer and my best friend who's like a brother to me Trey Jackson originally from Oakland but moved to LA back in '87 second to last here's Vincent he's from New York we met back in '97 after I did some jobs in Manhattan. This cat next to me is another cousin of mine this is Tito he's from Portland, Oregon but moved to LA in 2004 needless to say he's down for whatever."

"Not impressed, especially since their nothing but your average thugs" scoffed Eddie

"You got a problem, boy?" Gritz stepped up to the Caporeria King that's when Dominic stepped aside and said "you got a problem with us you and me are going to settle this right now because all you've been doing is whining so let's get it on punk."

Both men raised their fists and began fighting Eddie first launched a series of kicks in order to knock Dominic off balance, which briefly stunned him before he got himself together and began attacking with a series of hooks and jabs and delivering a standing roundhouse kick to Eddie's stomach and tackling him into his Navigator and began to put Eddie in an Sharpshooter leg lock before Eddie did a rising spinning leg attack, stumbling to get up that's when Dominic shook himself off and picked up Eddie putting him in an sleeper hold but Eddie gained strength and hit Dominic with a elbow to the stomach and began launching a series of flip kicks and roundhouses before landing a handstand kick it was then blood was running down Dominic's nose "you made me bleed, funny" that's when Dominic attacked with a running clothesline attack along with a drop kick to Eddie now both men were bleeding. Dominic decided now was the end he started attacking again with kicks to Eddie's legs and while doing a flurry of hooks and as Eddie was about to give his own response that's when Dominic grabbed Eddie by the throat preparing a choke slam.

"ENOUGH!, this has gotten out of hand Dominic let him go " Nina yelled at both men, Dominic let go of Eddie. Leroy gave both men two towels to clean themselves up.

"Take a shower so we can meet the rest of your team in Mexico, and you Eddie apologize to Dominic's team I'm sure they're capable of a mission of this magnitude."

Both men did as said that's when Trey came up to Nina standing at 6'4, dark skinned with a most muscular body with a black bandanna around his head.

"You a straight G, nobody has ever gotten D' to stop beating on somebody gotta give you props on that but anyway this job 'finna be interesting."

_3:00 PM _

"Alright, everyone we're heading to Mexico so we can meet up with the rest of the guys so after that it's to Japan where we can start planning, for the mission and retrieve our unconscious benefactor, Leroy make sure to contact your friends at LA Harbor to send everything on that list and make sure they have the proper co-ordinates ok."

As Dominic told him now wearing a black and gray flannel shirt with a leather trench coat a black bandanna along with blue wrap-around sunglasses with Timberland boots.

Leroy nodded before saying "Take care son, come back alive I'll make sure to take care of your home and raise some hell on your job" Dominic hugging his mentor and father figure.

"Take care old man; I'll call you when I'm in Japan."

Everyone cluttered into the SUV leaving Los Angeles, the ride was silent nobody spoke until Percy spoke up "Ok, since it's so awkward right now let's go over exactly where your boss is and we plan on getting him back from the Government?" Everybody looked at Nina seeing what she would say.

"After we gather up the rest of your friends, we'll begin entering planning stages speaking of which how long until we reach Mexico Dominic?"

"About an hour or two, just to let you know these guys are a quick to get into action so I'll meet with them first ok. They'll be there by seven so until then we'll wait at the cantina have a couple of drinks then we'll go and start planning."

_Tijuana 7:00 PM_

The bar that the group had entered was an old school cantina in the middle of the countryside they had ordered their drinks and were waiting for the three men to show up.

Then three men showed up two were Mexican men who looked like the hardcore enforcer types and one was a white man who was certifiably a hard ass biker who looked like he had many years of experience of taking care competition they walked up to Dominic before stepping out of the bar. Four minutes later they came back in and sat down where the team was sitting.

"Nina, Eddie meet Julio, Carlos and Brother Marcus they all used to do freelance security for the cartel's until I helped them take down one of their employers they were working for so now they just fight in some of local circuits but anyway let's exchange pleasantries so we can begin this job."

"Before we do anything Dominic we should discuss payment for all of us" Marcus spoke up looking at the two strangers "I think since we are doing the grunt work we should get an honest share of money?"

"It'll be ten thousand up front and twenty thousand when we successfully complete the mission any other questions?"

Everyone nodded and exited the bar not noticing a woman on a motorcycle dialing her cell phone.

"Kazuya its Ana, we might have a problem it seems like my sister is beginning her plan to rescue Jin what should I do?" after a brief pause Ana replied to her boss

"I understand I'll send some men to neutralize them"

_Airspace, Tijuana Mexico 10:46 pm _

"Alright, there's the plane so before we leave is there anyone wanting to back out"

Nina looked at everyone in the vehicle no one was opposed to going and as they were pulling up exiting the SUV a rocket hit the plane destroying it everyone was now trying to get up before Nina yelled out.

"Shit, its G-Corp mercenaries how did they find us" as she began pulling out her pistol Marcus pulled out a sawed off shotgun and began shooting, Dominic was yelling at Trey to hand him an AR-15 inside the SUV and now a firefight had begun.

"We gotta take out the fucking rocket launcher" yelled Percy

"Well how do we do that when we can't see where they're shooting from?" Dominic in a very sarcastic tone

"I got it, how about we start blasting these fools" Gritz suggested

They began shooting; the mercenaries were coming from the north as the team hid behind the SUV that's when Percy thought of something

"Hey Dom, remember in Iraq '03 when we were pinned down in that CIA outpost being held down by those insurgents?"

"What about it?"

"How about we do what did then?"

Both men nodded

"Ok, everyone start aiming from where you last saw the shots come from"

The rocket launcher had missed them three times, when Marcus followed the order and immediately shot from where the rocket last shot and imminently the mercenary went down, next Tito began shooting at two of the mercenaries with his Mac-10 killing them after that Trey began running up to where the firing was coming from pulling out a buck knife and attacking five mercenaries killing them all with his knife.

"What's up, what's up punks bet ya'll can't get down with the East Bay G" he pulled out his glock and began shooting at more of the G-Corp mercenaries "Naw ya'll can't get down" he yelled again before Dominic told him to get back behind the SUV.

"I think we have most of them, man let's get the hell outta here" Vincent yelled

They all ran back into the SUV shortly before two more mercenaries began shooting in front of them at that point Dominic ran them over getting out shooting one of them before leaning into the other's ear "Tell me son, do you know who you are dealing with?" he shook his head no, which at that point Dominic smiled before stomping in the man's face.

"Let's leave, it seems like we'll have to go by sea"

_Los Angeles Harbor 1:39 am_

Dominic called Leroy informing him of what happened and of the detour they would have to take to which Leroy simply told him just to be at the harbor by two or else they would miss the ship so as they waited everyone was making sure there were no more unwanted guests.

"Those punks are gonna be floating up the Hudson after we're done with them" Vincent said in a very riled up tone

"Calm down brother, this isn't your ordinary mob types who'll just break your legs these guys are a major corporation that can make your life a living nightmare man, we'll take care of them soon" Dominic saying in a very positive manner

"Anyway, the ship is here so let's bounce"

_Meanwhile…._

"How many casualties do we have?" Kazuya calmly asked via phone

"The whole team, very brutally sir" Ana told him

"Who is this assassin and his team that your sister hired?" Kazuya asked concerned

"No clue, but whoever they are certainly professionals"

"I see, come back to HQ we need to plan on stopping them from retrieving Jin" Kazuya hanging up standing from his chair

"Whoever you are you shall pay"

**Sorry for the long delay I've been quite busy in my personal life but I hope you like the chapter also, sorry I made some of the Tekken characters seem out of character, also the way this story is going I think it might turn into an M also Review please your suggestions will make me better~West**


End file.
